


Thoughts

by BluSpeed



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSpeed/pseuds/BluSpeed
Summary: Sayo couldn't figure out this feeling she had whenever Tsugumi went to a Roselia live.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made the time (and courage) to write something on here! I've always had this idea back in June, but I had to change this beginning part so much because I wasn't really satisfied with the drafts. Originally this was only going to be a chapter but then my imagination spiraled out of control. I hope you enjoy reading this!

In the backstage as Roselia preparing to walk up onto the stage Sayo could hear the crowd chatting among themselves as they wait for the band to appear. The lights in the room began to dim with loud cheers as Sayo saw a ray of light follow her and the rest of Roselia when they walked on stage and got into their positions.

Sayo quickly glanced at the crowd with their waving penlights in Roselia’s signature color. However, a penlight caught her eye with the different color that stood out. It was her own bright teal color compared to the dark blue that filled the crowd. As Sayo took a closer look to the person holding the teal penlight… it was Tsugumi? Sayo didn’t expect her to be in the audience since Tsugumi would normally text Sayo when she would attend Roselia’s lives. Sayo was surprised with Tsugumi’s sudden appearance, but she was fine with it anyways. Sayo had this feeling she had never felt before when she saw the brown-haired girl during a live, but Sayo could never stop staring at Tsugumi. Sayo couldn’t figure out anything else about this feeling even after spending much of her time that could’ve been put to better use.

* * *

The live came out as expected for Sayo with the amount of practice that Roselia put in into preparing this. When she walked into the room where the rest of Roselia were she was confronted by Yukina. Yukina’s eyes stared into Sayo with a stern face that slowly turned into a small smile. “Sayo, you played exceptionally well today. I can hear the progress of finding your own sound going smoothly.”

Lisa soon slowly walked up to Yukina and Sayo after hearing what Yukina said. She stared at Sayo with a mischievous smile. “Sayo I saw that you were smiling throughout the entire live. Maybe you were staring at someone?”

“I-Imai-san…I” Sayo suddenly felt her cheeks heating up. She thought no one would notice her staring at Tsugumi with everyone else being focused on their own part, but it is Lisa after all. “H-how did you know?!”

“It can be pretty obvious with the color of the penlight. C’mon Sayo you know better than that~” Lisa still had that grin on her face towards the burning red Sayo.

Sayo desperately trying to find the words to get out the situation but she suddenly spouted out words that were on her mind. “I always get this feeling during lives that I can’t describe. I just can’t stop staring…”

“Ahaha Sayo. There’s no need to be so embarrassed about it. I think I have an idea of what that feeling is” Lisa slowly shifted her eyes towards Yukina.

“What do you mean Imai-san?” Sayo in an embarrassing confused state could not bring herself together to think about that comment.

Lisa slowly went up behind Yukina and put her hands on the vocalist’s shoulders “Ehehe well when I hear Yukina’s voice during lives I couldn’t stop staring at her while I was playing, but it made me play better for some reason. After those lives even Yukina complimented my performance. I didn’t understand what I did better so I asked Yukina about it. Lisa then signaled Yukina to tell Sayo the rest of the story “I’m not sure if this will help to you Sayo, but I told Lisa that its because she was playing for someone. It may be also the reason why I think I’m able to sing as well as I can.”

Sayo finally managed to calm herself down and be at a somewhat normal state. “Imai-san, Minato-san… can I ask you something?”

Lisa took away her hands off of Yukina’s shoulders and switched her gaze towards Sayo.

“You can ask away Sayo! I’m sure Yukina doesn’t mind either.”

  
After hearing Lisa’s words Sayo saw a small nod of approval from Yukina. “Who is this ‘someone’ that you two are mentioning?”

Sayo earned a smile from for the two of them and responded at the same time.

“Yukina”

“Lisa”

Realization had struck within Sayo and turned into a blushing mess once again.

“You mean that Hazawa-san is someone s-special to me?”

Lisa’s face was filled with an immeasurable amount of joy “Ohoho so you do admit it! I’m happy for you Sayo!”

Once Sayo heard Lisa’s words she realized what could be implied with what she said. “W-w-wait no I didn’t mean it like that. I mean…” Sayo had lost herself in her own words standing in silence with a pure red face.

Not too far off from the three girls Rinko and Ako were overhearing the conversation. They didn’t want to say anything that might bother them, but Ako couldn’t help to contain her excitement with what she just heard. “No way! Sayo has a thing for Tsugu-chan! I gotta text Tomoe ab-”

“Quiet Ako-chan… you can’t just shout things out like that with Hikawa-san like this…” Rinko quickly cut Ako off by covering her mouth preventing the uncontrollable drummer speak any further.

Lisa quickly added to Ako’s sudden outburst. “I guess I gotta tell Moca about this at work now~”

“I-Imai-san… please…” Sayo couldn’t bear to think of what would happen if the rest of Afterglow knew about this

“Ahaha just kidding Sayo I wouldn’t do that to you. I’m sure that Afterglow will find out eventually.”

Sayo in a helpless state tried to find the best way to talk her way out of this, but she had given up and simply took her guitar and ran out of the room.

* * *

With Sayo gone the room filled with silence. While everyone was getting ready to leave until Yukina finally decided to break it. “Lisa I think you might have teased Sayo too much.”

“I’m sorry Yukina~ I couldn’t help myself. Besides it's not an everyday thing you get to see Sayo like this.”

“Lisa-nee’s right! I never seen Sayo so filled with uh uh… Rinrin help me! I can’t think of anything”

“Ako-chan I think it's best for us to just go home… We shouldn’t talk about Hikawa-san with what just happened…”

“I agree with Rinko. Give Sayo some time to think about Hazawa-san. It's starting to get a bit late. Let’s go eat together before we go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give me any thoughts you had while reading this. I'm always wanting to improve my writing since you can never improve if you never try it. Future chapters are already in the works! At least two more as long as my imagination doesn't extend this story even further haha.


End file.
